City of the Ebony Sky
by Autumnx
Summary: One quarter of the world remains unseen, unknown to the naked eye. A conflicting set of siblings is on a mission to prove it exists, while another has business there to deal with. Will monopoly bring back the Demons? Only time can tell.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:. Due to the fall of my last fiction, I'm hoping to get back on my feet when it comes to writing. Hopefully this will bounce me back.

As for a disclaimer, I do not have much to say except the fact that I had help with the plot and I own not all of the characters. Special thanks to my friends for most of them.

This will probably be one of the only updates from me over the holidays. So, Happy Holidays, and Cheers.

And with that said and done… we will begin.

**The City of the Ebony Sky**

Prologue

Migard. A land, a kingdom, ruled by a king with a good heart. Cities so beautiful and well-kept, death remains the lowest factor in one's life. Corruption does not exist in the government, not as it usually did many years ago. The government was cruel, then, when the second king, King Tristan the Second, ruled over the land. Mercy was not shown, and thus, guilds became a more prominent force of protection amongst the world. Wars of Emperium were shattered, but not lost, and became less and less frequent as the world of Migard had to rebuild itself.

This one kingdom and its many parts took up three quarters of the world that everyone knew so well, that everyone had come accustomed too, so well attached… so in love with. But it seemed, not one person who wasn't a bright mind, not one, seemed to care about that last quarter. That last little bit that seemed to be tearing, searing pain through people's intelligence so much, that it finally seemed to force its way through.

That last quarter that Migard did not populate remained unknown, has and always would've thought so, anyway. Believed to be a wasteland, a lost chunk of island with no hopes of anyone surviving upon it... Though, it seemed, not all thoughts were thought through completely and to the fullest extent.

Dark clouds always shrouded that last quarter. Professors of the highest order still cannot learn why there is constant clouds, nor why even the strongest Paladin and perhaps a small gang of soldiers never return when set out there. Many were lost trying to discover what was there, what was hidden and what needed to be found. In fact, too many were lost, and it seemed that that would always be the case, no matter how many of the smartest, the most courageous and the strongest were put together to figure out what remained in that land. The brightest, strongest and courageous cannot seek out if it has anything to do with the rare War of Emperium, nor with the frequent civil wars, ruled by those wanting a monopoly of sorts. Nothing seemed to link to this… this land of the shadows. Not one thing, not one at all.

However, that must've stopped. Possibly, perhaps. A daughter of the highest Professor in Yuno, located at the Castle of the Sages, knew of this place. For… for the one she traveled with for three years, the one she calls her one and only traveling companion, has been there. Been there many times, in fact. No one, however, believed her, not one person. However, her disbelieving sister and her outrageous friend wanted to prove the point. They wanted to get it across, that this land did not exist, that this land the young girl was so curious about was filled with dangerous creatures, that no one could take on, alone or with a group, it seemed.

It seemed horrible, really, that the older sister of this young lady wanted to do such a thing. To trod, trample and to simply waltz over this girl's dream, this dream of figuring out the secret to the endless clouds hanging over what was believed to be a city, if not a whole continent and kingdom in itself. Slowly, this young girl learned different magic, far from her extent in the Sage's class. Far from what she knew to any sort of means. She became a Comodo Drake, a group of specialized young Wizards, Sages and much more, who knew nothing but the dark sights that came from the Aidefa the Unknown himself.

The Comodo Drakes were only one of the many secret groups about Migard. Few knew about them, and those who learned the wrong way… were slaughtered. Another major group that clashed with the Comodo Drakes were the Dark Angels. Some smart enough realized that they needed not these skills, they did not need these intelligence levels… They needed to swallow their pride and take initiative. They needed to band together and solve what this shrouded land was all about.

One Sniper. One Stalker. Their story began not long ago. One sister. One boy. A half-Wolf, and a brother.

Their quest for the City of the Ebony Sky started then, and thus… a new page folded in their book.

**  
**


	2. Draft and Small Talk

A/N: Well, I'm fairly behind… o.o Busy busy busy. I'm trying to keep up, but life slipped away from Fanfiction writing and stuff. Heh, we'll see how I try and keep up.  
Chapters should run roughly four to seven pages per chapter until major transitions between 'parties' begin happening. :3 You'll see what I mean when it happens.

**City of the Ebony Sky **

**Draft and Small Talk**

The soft pitter-patter of rain hit the panes of misty windows and the pure white cobblestone streets and buildings of Alberta, the port city. The port in question remained rather lonely; wet crates and wooden docks as the wind picked up and small waves rippled and sloshed against large loading boats. The rain was gentle, eloquent as it danced in the light wind that was gently sweeping at all who walked out into the cold fall afternoon. The sky remained rather grey, clouds sweeping over the calm city, normally bustling with tourists and civilians, like a bee would over a flower pedal.

All those who decided to walk into one of the buildings was met with instant warmth as the rain outside turned to more or less sleet, rare at the port city, well-known for occasional rain and bright sunny days. One building, however, always seemed shut out, despite its popularity. Found in the south-western tip of the great turf, was the pub. Its windows were grimy, crusted and caked with dirt, smoke and what looked like blood on some occasion. Inside, and even from outside, you could hear loud, rowdy laughter, the rare clang of metal against metal, the common chink of glass cups and loud arguments taking place about the small building.

Women who looked like Dancers, beautiful with flawless skin, were more or less dressed appropriately, despite the tight-material and the tiny skirts and tube tops that were, apparently, part of uniform. Many men, and rarely women, gathered at this pub from all over Midgard, just because of the beautiful waitresses that shimmied around the cramped, humid bar. Occasionally, one of the women would rub against one of the obviously drunk men the wrong way, and force the drunk to believe that she wanted sex instead of a true payment. The owner of the bar always had a small gang of Clowns and Bards supplying the music, she in herself being a Gypsy. She was a kind woman, always radiating a smile.

A crackling fire supplied warmth, as candles were not placed about bar, in fear one of the men would knock it over and start a fire. Heavy smoke and the smell of spice and liquor rested and drifted in the air, the added heat making it hard to breathe if one was not accustomed to such. Some of the men were prone to pass out, this happening only short moments before, after several long shots and not being able to breath through the thick air. Hoarse laughter barked through the music, but two short giggles did as well, not that anyone seemed to notice. Sitting on two uncomfortable-looking chairs in front of the fire at their own table were two of the only women, including the waitresses, in the building. They ceased their odd laughter and continued to speak once more in low voices.

One of the females was a tall, though not lanky, looking Sniper. Her body was curved awkwardly as she stretched with a wide-yawn, her dark chestnut, almost reaching a roan-chocolate, hair traveling to her lower-back like a sheet of silk. A headset perched around her neck had a pair of angel wing ears attached to them, and like any other of its kind, they were not emitting music. Such electric devices obviously not past their beta stages yet, though small devices that could be connected to the headsets were slowly evolving. The female had deep emerald eyes, matching her attire which was also of a dark-chestnut hue other than the beige markings along the Sniper clad outfit most were sought wearing; however, the usual skirts most women wore of the class was a pair of shorts, also trimmed with the light golden fur like her top.

The second female looked a bit shorter, her feet barely reaching the ground despite the massive heels she was sporting. An Stalker, she was, with an impossible grin plastered on her face as tendrils of blonde hair traveled into her line of blue eyes. Her outfit was a light lavender colour, much like the spiked choker she wore around her neck. She had mere black-cat ears perched within her hair, and simple earrings of different sorts dangled off them childishly. The female laughed, sounding with slurred speech, as she spoke to her friend with such casualness. At least, the two seemed friends. They were sitting together, and seemed to be splitting the price of the continuous rounds of drinks they were ordering.

A silence fell over them for a short moment, before finally, the transcended Rogue spoke up, seemingly in place though she did seem to be reaching the line of tipsy.

"So, Demos," she said slowly, her speech sounded slightly impaired, "…why are we here again?" The Sniper looked up from the fire, the shadows causing an eerie glare upon her slender face.

"Because, m'dear Rebellion," spoke Demos, or more commonly known as Demoral Aki. She pulled her hands up from her drink, wringing out her, more or less, wet hair onto the wood-paneled floor. "We are wet, and this is a cheap way to warm up and drink. We just got off one of those cargo boats-"

"Which we had to sneak on," said Rebellion in a reminding tone. Rebellion Ikari was Demoral Aki's best friend. Both girls, despite growing up in complete opposite areas, were tighter than a Red Plant rooted to the ground. Demoral came from Yuno, preached to become a Sage, like her parents, both Professors. Rebellion, on the other hand, came from a family of Thieves, all but her younger sister, who became a Champion, turned into a Transcended Thief-Class. The Ikari family lived and grew up in Izlude, completely opposite of all those who lived there.

Demoral took no offence to this statement. "I am fully aware of that," she breathed slowly, pressing her lips around her bottle of berry liquor, imported straight from Payon, not too far away.

"Oh, good, I thought you forgot," stated Rebellion, simply unaware that she was becoming drunk, unlike Demoral, who could take six bottles of hard liquor and not fall over from poisoning. The Stalker, on the other hand, was near-sensitive when it came to drinking.

"Never," was Demoral's simple reply. "Anyway, what are we going to do? If we can't go back to Louyang, we'll never get that stupid book…"

"'Ey, tis not my fault they seen my footprints…" hiccoughed Rebellion from across the table. Demoral frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"They wouldn't have seen you," she started calmly, "if you hadn't walked through that pile of dust the maid was sweeping up. The floor was pure white." Rebellion had a stony face for a moment, but soon broke into a fit of compulsive laughter.

"Ah, right… totally forgot about that," she said with a wide, lopsided grin.

"That's alright," replied Demoral patiently. Her voice dropped a few nocks in volume and she leaned in, grabbing the Itari by her choker and pulling her in closer as well. Demoral's eyes were flashing, looking over to one of the darker corners of the tavern.

"See that man?" she questioned darkly. Rebellion struggled to turn and look as well, at this, Demoral slammed her elbow into the table, causing Rebellion to splutter a bit. "Don't turn!" she said in a hiss, "Just move your eyes to the left corner."

Rebellion nodded meekly, looking quietly to said corner. Noting the stranger with a cap, one that looked much like a boy's cap, pulled low over his eyes. His pure silver hair was tied back, a heavy cloak draped over his body, as though he was hiding something.

"What about him?" asked Rebellion, seemingly finding her place and sounding a bit more in line.

"Look what he's holding," Demoral whispered quietly, still not letting go of Rebellion's choker. She seemed to fail noticing that Rebellion was beginning to turn a bright shade of pink. Rebellion, spluttering a bit more by now, looked again.

"…It's a book," she spluttered.

"It's not just a book," Demoral pressured. Rebellion, fed up, looked again. Her eyes went a bit wide at the cover of the book.

The book in itself was rather thick, at least a few inches, with a leather-bound cover. On the front, there was a black, curling dragon with a silver, near transparent, cross held within its sharp-looking claws. Rebellion froze before looking to Demoral, who looked satisfied, knowing Rebellion understood. With a quick movement, she let go of Rebellion's choker and reclined in her chair.

Rebellion, massaging her neck for a moment, looked at Demoral, who remained looking smug. "It may be called a choker," she coughed, regaining some speech after downing the last dregs of her liquor. "However, that doesn't mean you're supposed to literally choke the person wearing it!"

"I'm fully aware of that," Demoral said smoothly, coming back to the table quietly and putting her face rather close to her friend's. "Cloak and see what that guy looks like," she mumbled.

Rebellion immediately shook her head. "Oh, hell no. Let's do that later…" she whimpered, looking at the man with a slight fraction head-turn. "He's a shady character, Dem, I'm not about to go over there and-"

"I thought Rogues are supposed to be fearless, silent shadows… Never mind the _Stalkers_," Demoral cut in shortly with a smirk on her lips. Rebellion seemed to take slight offense to this, but did nothing, only glowered to her, how it happened no one knew, childhood friend.

"Fine."

However, the event did not occur. In fact, both young rebirths were sent out of the bar almost posthaste, blood seeping through the Stalker's hair, and a fist or two thrown at the Sniper, who dodged it with such ease, it seemed almost pointless to have even tried in the first place. The rain was pouring harder and harder than ever, and it seemed the two were most likely never going to be dry, at least for the night.

The Sniper looked slightly over to Rebellion, who stood up shakily. She, unlike the Ikari, hadn't fallen, and looked perfectly nonchalant, though her left eyebrow was scarcely twitching.

"You've lost your touch," she said after a long moment.

"I didn't know he was undercover!" Sparked Rebellion shrilly. "That book was a fake. Obviously they knew people wanted it…"

"Yes, yes, same old story," mumbled Demoral quietly, beginning to walk slowly down a crossed alley. "Listen, got anymore wings? We can get out of here and be back in Geffen."

"I suppose. But… that old man was scary. That whole story about… that… I don't know, that-"

"The tale about the country, small enough to be a town though far larger than two Prontera?" Demoral questioned Rebellion softly, her voice barely heard over the rain. The Stalker looked to her, walking along behind her.

"Yeah. That one… '_Your shadow can't be seen. Like it's hidden but its still there…_'

"Wonder what he meant by that."

"What I want to know is why we need to read that book to know, Rebellion-Chan. That is what_ I_ want to know."


	3. A Girl and Her Wolf

AN: Oh my god. Yeah, slow updates. Sue me. I've been busy/stressed/taken-up-by-like-ever-little-possible-thing-that-doesn't-include-roleplaying-out-heavy-romance and such.

However, I'm working out a few kinks (don't be perverted like me.) in some one shots I feel like posting.

While I'm at it, I'm also trying to get the next shot into my Kingdom Hearts Collection started, but I dunno…

Anyway, shouts to Jet for letting me use his characters again! w Dedicated to him, yo. :D AND oh em gee, special appearance from… someone!

**City of The Ebony Sky  
A Girl and Her Wolf**

It was sunny. In fact, it was one of the sunniest days that a pair of travelers had come across. Even the boy, who was accustomed to wearing his black overcoat, had taken it off, revealing more scars than he needed to. But he did it anyway, for the sake of not collapsing. His partner, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. Both content, they once again took in the beautiful sun.

They were in… well, they weren't quite sure where they were. Some northern field of some city, and that was as much as they could gather. They were traveling through some thick bush, one where they couldn't even see each other, what they looked like or anything, and it stayed like that for quite a while, at least another half hour. And, as they reminded themselves, it was hot, and they had to replenish their stocks, and fast, seeing as though they hadn't eaten in two days, and hadn't proper water for four.

"ARCANA LUPUS," growled the second traveler, a young seventeen year old Sage. She was rather angry, as anyone could tell, but Arcana, the first traveler, always thought she made up for her rage with her beauty and easy going nature the other times. Okay, her beauty… why would he even be looking… he didn't care and such and… he didn't--

Okay, he thought, he had a few feelings for her. But come on, she saved his life last year…

The Sage, an explicit member from the Comodo Dragons an organization made clearly for deeper uses of Magic for the use of warfare; a guild, so to speak , was roughly five-six in height, which was short, Arcana always thought, compared to his five-ten height. She had long, creamy pink hair, which seemed to fade into chocolate and roan under her first layers of hair, and upon hitting the sunlight, her hair would shine a rather soft pink, or even silver, much like Arcana's own shoulder-length, he thought. Her Sage's robes were massacred; the back looked the same as any other Sage's, though in the front, under the long material fold in front of her, well… area, she had a small pair of shorts on, which matched the rest of her silver-lined robes, which were pure white, much like her boots… which were slightly dirty by now.

"Ricca," mumbled Arcana, watching her stumble out of the bushes and into a clear patch of land, which he obviously thought was another grove before brush again. "Nothing to get angry about."

Ricca, or, Equilibrium Ricca Aki, the younger sister of Demoral Aki, turned her head a fraction, glowering at the boy.

"What do you mean!" she demanded of him, pointing to her normally well-kept body and legs, to the numerous cuts she had lining them.

"They'll heal," spoke the boy with a sigh, sitting down on an old log, allowing Equilibrium to simmer and calm down. He eyed the thin, silver baton swinging wildly from Equilibrium's belt, which had a small pack fastened to the back as well. That baton always scared him, the weapon in conceived, anyway.

Arcana Lupus wasn't exactly the normal one out of the two; in addition to his silver hair, which covered one eye from view, he wasn't… completely human, so to speak. Protruding out from his locks, he had two wolf ears, which perked gently and swiveled, listening to everything within good shot; a tail of the same silver-grey hue swished out behind him, knocking leaves and twigs randomly from side to side. He didn't really care if people stared, he got enough of it in the Asylum, so would the Assassin, his garb black and silver, care now?

Oh yes, did they fail to mention he came from an Asylum?

"Are you done being angry at the world and such?" asked Arcana jokingly, watching complacently as Equility, a short form of Equilibrium for him, sat at his feet. He blushed a bit as she turned around and put her arms, crossed, on his knees and put her head there, looking up at him.

"Yep. But, look what I see," grinned the Sage, turning around again, which relieved the half-demon. Arcana stood up as Equilibrium did, looking to where she was pointing over the high trees.

"That, my dearest friend, is a castle.

"We're in north Prontera! We're saved," she sung happily. Arcana didn't look too thrilled, as that was where a few of the Asylum offices were, but not the actual building, for the sake and safety of everyone else. But he grinned, Equility was right, they were saved.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out like a troubadour to his fine courting lady. His accent was thick and French-sounding, and Equility giggled, raising herself and poking her chest out slightly, putting her chin up a bit higher and taking his arm.

"We shall, dearest, we shall," she replied, and they took one step, looked at each other, and laughed, beginning to run wildly for the gates.

-

It was very, and when one said this, they meant it; it was _very_ hot in Prontera. Not only was it the sun, but it was packed, per usual. Merchants, Blacksmiths, Alchemists and even Whitesmiths were lined randomly along the sidewalks; sweet music came from the handsome Bards and Clowns, and entertainment was provided by the Dancers and Gypsies. Men were hooting, women were clapping, children were laughing and playing games, and as the two travelers saw it, life could have never been better.

Even they, them knowing secrets of the Darkness lurking about, didn't know what few people did.

"I'm glad we get to stop here out of all places! Everyone is so friendly," explained Equilibrium, watching two girls run off happily when she showed them a bit of her magic. Arcana smiled from behind her, watching her continue on, looking through Merchant shops and the like. He didn't notice the same two girls come around again, coming up beside him. When they noticed he wasn't acknowledging them, they tugged gently on his hand.

"Mister," said one smiling while the other waved. He looked down, a bit surprised.

"Oh, hello…" he said, blinking and grinning, revealing pointed teeth, much like a wolf's. They looked shocked, but grinned.

"You look like a puppy!" giggled the other girl, squealing in delight to her friend and to Arcana. Equility, whom had heard, looked around at her friend.

"Looks like you have some fangirls, Arcana," giggled she, crossing her arms as she watched him look to her, throw her a look of, 'you've got to be kidding me', and bent down to the children's level.

"Well, do I look like a puppy?" Arcana asked the girls, grinning.

"A bit," stated one, holding up her thumb and finger, putting them less than an inch away from each other. She squinted, looking through them. "Like a big puppy! Who walks!

"Miss, is he your pet?" she asked suddenly, looking to Equilibrium, who began laughing. She clasped a hand around her mouth as Arcana looked over at her, red in the face.

"I wish," she managed to choke out, turning around again so her back was to them and she recovered.

"Ooh," mumbled the girls at the same time. They looked to Arcana again, who was still red in the face.

"See, girls, I was born like this," he explained, ruffling their hair. They giggled, tugging his ears gently. They gasped.

"They are real!"

"I wouldn't lie!" laughed Arcana as they waved, running off, laughing.

"Baibai, Mister Wolfy!"

"Bye!"

"I'm going to call you that now," came Equilibrium's voice in his ear. He whipped around to see her grinning, his lips close to her own. He pulled away, and she winked, laughing.

"Don't you dare," he mumbled to her, and she laughed even harder.

"You won't do anything to stop me," giggled the Sage.

She began walking off, head tilted upwards in thought. After a moment of bubbling in his own frustration, Arcana caught up to her and walked along side her as they talked randomly.

"So, we need water—"

"And food to preserve."

"Aw, we don't need food yet," grumbled Equilibrium, looking at him rather than where she was walking. That probably wasn't the best idea.

"Mom! Dad! I found—OMF."

"Ow!"

Arcana stumbled, looking downwards to Equility, whom was holding her head while she sat on the street. She looked to the person she collided with. She was the same age as herself, seventeen, with long blonde hair and a pair of Evil Wings perched within her locks, though they were fluttering. She was a Stalker, and a rather pretty one at that, with pink robes and multiple daggers hanging off her belt.

Her eyes were some of the prettiest ever, too. One blue, one gold.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, why don't you!" Grumbled the Stalker, beginning to pick up the pet food she had in the bag. In an instant, a large Desert Wolf joined her at her side. Equilibrium watched thickly, looking to Arcana, who shrugged after helping her up.

"…Sorry, I-"

Sighing, the Stalker shook her head. "Never mind," she mumbled, before looking to the Wolf. She ruffled her hair, scratching behind her head. "Sorry, Byla, no food until we get back to the Inn."

The wolf whimpered to this statement, but barked her agreement. People whom had stopped to watch continued moving, as a Whitesmith, just as tall as the Stalker, approached; he had dark blonde hair, though the tips were a faded black, from a past dying he had done, from the looks of it. He also had the same eyes as the Stalker, but as she hid the blue one, he was hiding the gold.

"Are you—"

"I'm her father," nodded the man, grinning as he stopped his Panda cart. He fixed his new Jack a Dandy carefully in his hair before holding his hand out to the two young teenagers. "I'm Trenes Lunaces."

"Equilibrium Aki," Equility stated, taking his hand and shaking it. "This is my dear friend, Arcana Lupus. Sorry if we caused you any trouble, Mr. Lunaces…"

"No trouble at all, and please, call me Trenes."

"I'm Natsumi," mumbled the Stalker under her father's stare. He smiled, and Natsumi sighed, taking no more acknowledgement to the two travelers, seeing as though she turned her back slightly to look at her father. This was when Equility and Arcana noticed the two long slits in the back of her robes, revealing her back slightly.

"Looks like the slices I have in my clothes," mumbled Arcana, turning his back and revealing the same slicks.

"…Maybe she just ruined her—"

"I was going to fly, but there was no point if you were so close. Sorry I'm late for lunch," laughed the Stalker.

"Or not," mumbled Arcana. "She has wings too. How wicked."

"That doesn't matter right now…" Equilibrium stated, trailing off.

Trenes turned away from Natsumi to the two. "Well, why don't you come join us for lunch?"

"What? Wait, sir, that seems high unnecessary—"

"Please, if you're worried about money—"

"That's just it, we are without zeny, we wouldn't want to be a bother—" Equilibrium tried to explain, but Trenes held his hand up.

"Tell me, are you looking for better traveling supplies and weapons?"

"Weapons," Repeated Equilibrium, looking back at Arcana. "Now that you mention it, he…"

"Then its settled. We can chat about it; I noticed your friend here was lacking a weapon of any sort."

Equilibrium looked at Arcana, who looked a bit shocked. "How'd he know?" he asked the Sage, who shrugged. The Master Smith began to walk off, Natsumi following as Byla jumped ahead, barking and following.

"Well, come on, might as well," she said, beckoning them over. After a moment of hesitating, the two followed.

"Natsumi-san, may I ask how you transcended so early in your life?" Arcana said, trying to strike up conversation. Natsumi kept walking, putting her hands behind her head absently as she looked over Equility, whom was extremely short compared to her, the Stalker noted to Arcana.

"I'm a Prodigy. I was a Rogue at ten," she said with a grin, obviously proud of herself. "I was a Stalker by thirteen."

"Woah… how'd you get to be like that? Are your—"

"Actually, I got inspiration from one of my parent's friend's. They used to travel together and the like. She was an Alchemist by … thirteen or so, I can't remember anymore. But she was making Creator-rated potions as a Novice, she told me," Natsumi explained. She noticed Equilibrium looking at the cuts in her robes, which her hair just barely covered.

"And… how'd you get wings?"

"I let her do some experimenting on me. Dragonoid DNA and such," giggled the Stalker. "Second successful experiment too. She being the first."

"Sounds interesting," said the Sage, looking fairly astounded.

"It is," replied the Stalker. Equilibrium glanced at Arcana, who shook off his awe with a shrug and nod of his head. "Oh, here's the restaurant."

The two looked to the small restaurant, and Natsumi nodded, beckoning them to follow. Hesitantly, they did, and sat at the booth table with Trenes and Natsumi, another seat there, obviously for Natsumi's mother.

"Dad always invites people to lunch while we're here, for business," explained the Stalker quietly to the two. "He might get to literal. I'll cut in if he does. He's a bit of a joker too…"

"Ooh, who are these two? Friends, Natsumi?"

The three teenagers looked up to the source of the voice. Sitting next to Trenes now, who had fastened a hand around the waist of the figure, was a Gypsy. She had blonde hair, which looked recently cut, as it was brushing several inches past her shoulders and slightly straightened. Her garb was purely white and sky blue, which matched her sapphire eyes and the miniature angel wings which were fluttering gently in her hair.

"I'm Alura, nice to meet you two."

"Equilibrium, or, Ricca, and this is Arcana," Equility introduced, smiling.

"We had a little accident in the street, but yeah, I suppose," explained Natsumi after a moment. The Gypsy nodded, grinning.

"Nice to meet you, then."

"Nice to meet you too."

Natsumi paused, looking from her parents to the two teenagers and sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. She was just let off from Staff duties at the Rogue's guild, and she knew what one of her parents was going to say in an instant.

"Natsumi, don't you think—"

"Gah, I knew it," the Stalker grumbled, looking to her father, whom was the one to speak. "What?"

"Oh, well, if you know what I'm going to ask," said Trenes, "why don't you just go ahead and explain to them."

"I think I will," mumbled Natsumi, looking to the two confused travelers. "Arcana, Ricca, it is your choice to say yes or no.

"My parents think I am lacking the skills as a group member if we were to form a traveling group. Because they've been doing it for years with the same people – they formed a guild now, pretty much – they think I should start younger than they—"

"No," Arcana cut in, which surprised the Lunaces parents, but not so much Natsumi and Equility. Equility knew why, Natsumi, on the other hand, looked a bit confused, though relieved.

Natsumi kept silent while her father spoke up. "What? Why can't she come?" he demanded. Alura put her hand on his shoulder, looking at Equilibrium, who was looking off with a glazed look. She had seen that gaze in so many people before, and she understood it best.

"You don't understand. If we could explain, we would. You'll be in danger just by being told.

"That's my final answer; I don't want you or your daughter in danger."

After a moment, Alura nodded, though Trenes looked blank. "You're thinking of her own safety before your own?"

"He plays hero a lot," said Equilibrium quietly from beside Arcana, who looked at her blankly for a moment.

"…You're a smart boy. We'll discuss over lunch," Trenes spoke, motioning towards the young Hunter girl walking over and setting a tray that consisted of a large bowl of rice, with enough small bowls for everyone at the table, covered with curry and another bowl full of small dumplings.

Alura handed out the bowls and Trenes served, and in silence, they ate, though Natsumi and Equilibrium were talking quietly amongst themselves about random festivals. Trenes and Arcana were talking about a new weapon and Alura was quietly dazing off, looking to the stairs of the Inn, well, they were in the restaurant portion anyway. She was making sure Byla had actually gone up them, and she was yet to see the wolf approach them.

Arcana noted that Trenes seemed a little stiff towards him, but slowly began to realize that Arcana was probably doing the best for them. Or perhaps he didn't really realize it; it might've been Arc's way of wording out business.

"So, a new Katar, eh?

"I have a new elemental one. It's like an old one I made years ago… Just a different element, hold up."

Trenes bent over to his cart, shifting through it, pulling out a thin box and pulling out the Katar. It was pure red, with rubies embedded into it; jagged in some areas, with a black handle and slot to attach to one's arms. Natsumi caught the glint of it as he handed it to Arcana, who looked over it in awe.

"Dad! That looks like the one you…" She paused, looking over it. "…Crafted for Auntie Myu and Auntie Abi. The ones you made for them when their last one's broke…"

Alura looked around at the mention of the two, then to the Katar. She nodded. "Yep. I remembered how pissed off Abigail was when she lost her Skeleton Card due to it..." Natsumi nodded, and Trenes laughed.

"They told me that the ones I made were better than their last, so this should work out a bit better."

"I thought Auntie Myu used a bow—"

"She liked the Katar, but you have to remember, she works with both."

Alura cleared her throat, looking at Equilibrium and Arcana, who looked a bit quiet and meek. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, no, its no problem," Arcana said, nodding. He looked to Trenes. "Are you sure--?"

"Of course, you needed a new weapon—"

"And you're not upset about us not bringing your daughter along? You completely understand?"

"Completely."

Arcana quietly clasped the Katars onto his belt, glancing off to the door wearily. He frowned. He remembered how much Equility had to fight with him just to make him say yes, she could go with him. He explained to her, it wasn't safe, he was wanted by Louyang, Gonyrun and Ayothaya Police, and he was an escaped 'insane' convict. And he was only seventeen.

Though Arcana failed to show his apologetic side for his decision, Equilibrium made up for it slightly. "You do have to understand his choice. You didn't put up quite the fight I did to go with him, and you realize how much safety you're in.

"Even more so because we didn't tell you one word of what we're doing and where we need to go.

"Its for the best, please accept our deepest apologies, Mr.—"

"Trenes."

"Trenes-san."

"Of course. Completely understandable," stated the Master Smith with a sigh. Alura gently patted his forearm, watching the two teenagers stand up, however, Natsumi followed their suit. At her parents' and the traveler's shocked looks, she shook her head a bit.

"We just need to talk."

Equilibrium and Arcana glanced at each other before the Sagess turned slightly to the two parents. "We're very much obliged."

"If you ever need anything, at all, consider us, please.

"We're in Alberta."

"We'll remember that," Equilibrium said, bowing gently before following hurriedly after Arcana as he left the restaurant. Natsumi looked back at her parents, before jogging out, Byla at her heels.

Alura and Trenes looked to each other, Alura gently guiding herself to his lap and leaning back on him.

"Think she'll ever get a group to go along with?"

"She seems content with the one we travel with from time to time… Maybe she thinks that's good enough."

"She needs to be with people her age…"

"I say the two brats are enough her age," Trenes snorted. The two sat in silence for a moment, before looking up at the newest member to the table. An Assassin Cross.

"What do you think?" Alura asked her quietly, tipping her head in her direction.

"Those two have been though worse."

"Say what?" Trenes snapped, sitting up. "After what we've done? You're—"

"They've been to war, Trenes-san.

"They're not ordinary teenagers. They have a mission."

"What's that then?" Trenes grumbled, or, more or less, demanded of the Assassin Cross. She tilted her head, her hazel eyes flashing towards him, black hair sliding over her shoulders to her lap as she leaned casually along the table to look at him.

"Take it from my alias. Its not good."

"Ebony-chan…"

"There's no way those two teenagers have been though more than we have in seventeen years, Ebony."

"Seems unlikely, no?

"I hope you pray for your safety at night."

"You're kidding me."

"Who's kidding?

"Most certainly not me."


End file.
